The Holy Priest
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Pendeta Suci. Seorang yang akan membantu tugas raja dengan ramalannya. Kisah cinta segi 4 tak beraturan HanChul Yunjae


FF baru lagi setelah kebangkitaaaaaan….. Kkkkkkk~ hello hello helo, ijen kupay kupay *nyanyi ala mamih Hongki* kkkk ya sudah lah selamat menikmati saja

* * *

Kalpatia, diceritakan sebagai sebuah kerajaan yang begitu maju diberbagai bidang. Negara makmur yang ditakuti sekaligus dijunjung tinggi bagi negara-negara lain. Sebuah negara adikuasa terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Semua raja selalu menjadi masa keemasan di tiap kepemimpinan.

Raja Kalpatia merupakan anak laki-laki keturunan langsung raja sebelumnya. Ada sebuah ketentuan di Kalpatia jika seorang raja hanya berhak memiliki satu ratu dan tidak boleh memiliki selir, kecuali jika keadaan terdesak dengan alasan keturunan, maka raja diperbolehkan menikahi satu selir saja. Selir ini sendiri dipilih melalui sebuah upacara persembahan yang dipimpin oleh pendeta suci.

Selain raja, pemegang kekuasaan yang lain dipegang oleh seorang pendeta suci. Ada sebuah mitos turun temurun, jika seorang pendeta suci meninggal, maka yang mati hanya jasadnya sedangkan jiwanya akan mencari jasad baru sebagai inang dalam bentuk anak bayi yang baru dilahirkan sebagai wadah tempatnya tumbuh hingga ia bisa menjalankan tugas mulianya.

Membantu raja.

"***"

Lorong-lorong istana yang tadi ramai kini mendadak berubah sepi. Pembicaraan antara sesama pengawal istana dan juga dayang-dayang yang ada di sana mendadak berhenti saat seorang yang dianggap suci datang melintas.

Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup dengan jubah gregorian coklat gelap dengan tali merah yang menghiasi pinggangnya. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik panjangnya jubah yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan kepalanya. Kepalanya dan wajahnya tak terlihat karena tudung yang menutupinya, terlebih lagi ia kini berjalan menunduk.

Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang kini membungkuk hormat saat ia melintas, ia tetap berjalan anggun menuju tempat yang akan segera disambanginya. Ruang persembahan.

Langkah kaki-kakinya akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang dilapisi dengan emas murni dan juga berlian-berlian yang menempel sembarangan bagai sebuah mozaik tak beraturan. Tangannya terjulur melalui jubahnya yang panjang untuk menyentuh kenop pintu. Ia memutar kunci itu pelan sambil merapalkan sebuah mantra yang hanya dimengerti olehnya, lalu setelahnya pintu itu dengan mudahnya.

Begitu pintu terbuka lebar, gelap yang menyelimuti tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terang benderang. Lilin-lilin putih yang terhias dalam keadaan mati secara ajaib menyala dengan api kecil lembut. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah sebuah altar.

Tiap langkah yang diambilnya, entah mengapa lilin-lilin yang tadinya menyala langsung meredup, seolah-olah mengerti bahwa pendeta suci yang akan menjalankan ritual upacara yang tertutup untuk siapapun tidak ingin diganggu.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya. Itu sangat terlarang. Leluhur tolong aku. Tolong aku dari sini." Sayup-sayup terdengar lirihan yang begitu menghujam di dalam kegelapan.

Di sisi lain, dua orang pemuda tengah menikmati latihan berkuda mereka. hentakan-hentakan sepatu kuda yang berlari cepat menerbangkan debu-debu ke udara. Suara ringkikan terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan suara cambuk kulit yang mengenai badan mereka.

"Heyah!" Teriak salah satu dari pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Yunho?" Sahut yang lain.

"Aku akan membalapmu hyung!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Yunho itu mengeras wajahnya. Berusaha fokus dengan tali kekang kuda di tangannya. Mencoba menyelaraskan kendali dengan kecepatan yang diambilnya, yang akhirnya berusaha untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Hangeng hyung kau akan kalah!"

"Coba saja kalau berani!" Balas pemuda beberapa meter di depannya. Pemuda dengan pakaian kerajaan berserat emas jika tertimpa sinar matahari, Hangeng namanya. Ia makin menarik tali kekang kuda sekuatnya serta sedikit membungkuk dan berniat untuk membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau harus menang oke! Aku percaya padamu." Bisiknya pada kuda putih kekar dengan helaian-helaian rambut keemasan di atas kepalanya. Sebuah ringkikan khas keluar dari mulutnya untuk membalas bisikan tuannya.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo tunjukan kekuatanmu sayang." Hangeng mengusap pelan helaian bulu rambut yang sedikit mengenai pelana kudanya sebelum akhirnya menghentakan kakinya. "Heyah!"

Yunho makin geram dengan kelihaian Hangeng menguasai kudanya. Dengan perasaan kesal ia makin menarik kuat tali kendali dan juga menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan brutal hingga meninbulkan ringkikan tajam dari sang kuda. Yunho mulai hilang kendali saat kuda yang ditungganginya berubah liar.

Kuda itu berhenti berlari dan mulai mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Mencoba menendang-nendang dengan ganas. Bergerak liar tak tentu arah, terkadang melompat-lompat kesetanan, sepertinya ia berusaha menjatuhkan beban apa saja yang naik di punggungnya.

Yunho berusaha mati-matian untuk menenangkan sang kuda yang terus-terusan berusaha menjatuhkannya. "Hei.. hei.. hei tenang sedikit. Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Yunho tetap terlihat tenang walau kini perasaan takut sedikit berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Hangeng yang merasa kalau dia sudah tidak dikejar oleh Yunho menarik tali kekang tiba-tiba hingga sang kuda berhenti. Ia lalu menarik kekiri tali kekangnya, memerintahkan sang kuda untuk berbalik arah.

"Kita kembali." Titahnya mutlak pada sang kuda.

Sementara itu Yunho masih sibuk untuk meredakan amukan kuda yang ditunggangi olehnya. Tubuhnya oleng kekanan dan kekiri saat sang kuda masih terus saja bergerak liar tak terkendali.

Tak jauh dari sana seseorang dengan jubah gregorian coklat pekat mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil merapalkan sebuah mantra.

Ajaib. Kuda yang ditunggani oleh Yunho tenang seketika. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi Yunho melompat turun dari kudanya. Matanya bergerak liar ke segala penjuru, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja telah berbuat sesuatu pada kudanya.

Yunho memicingkan matanya saat melihat bayangan seseorang dengan tudung yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya yang tertunduk. Perlahan, ia berjalan pelan menjauh. Yunho merasa seperti tidak asing dengan sosok itu. Perlahan sosok itu mulai menghilang di balik pepohonan pinus. Belum sempat Yunho mengejar sosok itu, Hangeng sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Dan kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Hangeng memberondongi berbagai pertanyaan pada Yunho.

"Hai hyung, tidak aku tidak apa-apa. Entah mengapa tadi tiba-tiba saja Vasili hilang kendali."

Hangeng melompat turun dari atas kudanya. "Kudamu?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Sepertinya tadi dia merasa tidak tenang."

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu keras dan kasar hingga kau menyakitinya." Hangeng mendekati kuda milik Yunho. Kuda besar dan gagah berwarna kecoklatan dengan surai senada yang berkibar jika terkena hembusan angin. Ia mengusap-usap pelan wajahnya. Sesekali terdengar lenguhan gembira dari sang kuda.

"Kau harus lebih lembut dengan makhluk hidup Yunho." Senyum lembut tersungging di bibir Hangeng saat melihat kuda Yunho merasa nyaman di dekatnya. "Kau pasti menyakitinya. Kuda bagi seorang panglima merupakan sahabat setianya, perlakukanlah ia selayaknya manusia. Manjakanlah ia."

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya jangan terlalu dimajakan? Salah-salah kuda tersebut jatuh cinta padamu. Haha." Yunho tertawa garing. Bermaksud mencoba melucu namun semua perkataannya malah terdengar begitu kering dan tak ada kesan humor sama sekali, tapi entah mengapa hal itu malah membuat Hangeng tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sepertinya melucu bukan bakatmu. Lihat! Bahkan kuda saja hilang rasa terhadapmu. Benar begitu Vasili?" Hangeng mencoba berbicara pada kuda Yunho. Terdengar ringkikan kecil dari kuda itu dan juga kibasan surai coklatnya yang mengenati tangan Hangeng.

"Benarkan kataku?" Hangeng mencoba meledek.

"Jangen meledekku hyung." Yunho memasang tampang tidak suka.

"Kau jelek kalau begitu. Ah…" Hangeng mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit. "Sepertinya sudah sore. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Ayo."

Hangeng menarik tali kekang kudanya di tangan kirinya, sedangkan kuda Yunho di tangan kanannya. "Aku tak akan menyerahkan kuda ini padamu dulu. Kau cari kuda lain saja. Kau selalu menyakiti kuda."

"Hyung, jangan terus salahkan aku." Yunho mencoba merajuk. Entalah, apa cara itu berhasil atau tidak membuat Hangeng merasa kasihan kepadanya, sepertinya tidak, Hangeng malah menatap jijik pada Yunho.

"Aku ingin sekali melempar wajahmu dengan kotoran kuda saat seperti itu. Menjijikan! Kau umur berapa heh?"

"Baik yang mulia raja." Yunho mendengus sebal.

Di saat yang bersamaan, dalam ruangan gelap dengan sedikit cahaya yang menerangi dari lilin yang hampir saja meredup, seseorang tengah berlutut di tengah ruangan. Tudung yang masih setia menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajahnya. Namun, entah ada apa tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus hingga membuat tudung yang menutupi kepalanya tadi terlepas seketika. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang putih mulus tanpa noda.

"Aku gagal lagi, leluhur maafkan aku." Sosok putih dalam keremangan itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Begitu merasa bersalah saat tugas suci yang diembannya tak terlaksana.

"Aku pasti bisa melakukannya, aku janji leluhur. Bantu aku."

"***"

Malam hari merupakan waktu yang paling menyeramkan di dalam istana. Hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang, mereka hanyalah para pengawal dan penjaga-penjaga istana dengan badan kekar dan mata sigap yang selalu menatap sangar pada siapa saja, kecuali satu, raja mereka.

Hangeng berjalan pelan menuju kamar tidurnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah buku kuno tebal tergeletak di atas tempat meja kerjanya. "Jaejoong." Hangeng tidak jadi ke tujuan awalnya, ia mengambil jubah tidurnya lalu mrnyambar buku bersampul kulit rusa itu dan akhirnya dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

Hangeng berjalan pelan sambil menenteng buku Jaejoong di tangannya. Sepertinya ia tak memperdulikan para pengawalnya yang kini menunduk hormat kearahnya saat ia melintas.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Hangeng akhirnya sampai di depan kamar dengan pintu yang terbuat dengan kayu mahoni asli dengan ukir-ukiran naga dan berbagai binatang lain yang menghiasinya.

"Jae? Apa kau sudah tidur?" Hangeng mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Hangeng mengulang hal yang sama sampai tiga kali saat penghuni kamr itu belum juga berniat untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ketukan terakhir yang dibuat oleh Hangeng mendapatkan respon. Pintu terbuka sedikit, dari dalam menyembul sesosok kepala dengan wajah putih pucat tapi berhias semburat merah di pipi. "Ah~ Paduka yang mulia." Sosok itu mulai muncul sepenuhnya, setelahnya ia membungkuk hormat.

"Sudahlah~ jangan terlalu formal padaku." Hangeng memberikan senyum lembutnya yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu tersenyum malu sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Ah, kalau boleh tahu ada maksud apa padu—ah maksudku Hangeng hyung kemari?" Tanyanya kikuk.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini." Hangeng mengangkat sebelah tangan Jaejoong lalu meletakan buku itu di sana. "Sudah, jadi aku tidak mempunyai hutang apa-apa terhadapmu kan?"

"Ah begitu?" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. Entah mengapa ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang malu-malu saat bertemu sang pujaan hati.

"Aku mau kembali dulu. Selamat malam Jaejoong."

"Selamat malam Hangeng hyung."

"***"

"_**Dua, dikerajaan ini akan terjadi perang saudara."**_

"Yunho, apa kau tahu kau adalah anak lain dari raja terdahulu." Seoa


End file.
